


Please Play Me Like Your Fiddle

by iceloe93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Healing, Plot, Professor Bellatrix Black, Student Hermione Granger, endgame Bellamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceloe93/pseuds/iceloe93
Summary: After the war, Hermione decides to go back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year. Her new DADA professor is the woman who tortured her during the war.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 53
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

The decision to return to Hogwarts to take her NEWTs was easy enough to almost be obvious, really. Of course she was going to finish her seventh year. “Bright” wasn’t just the adjective most used to describe her in the numerous newspapers throughout magical Britain after the war, it was the basis of her identity. “The brains of the Trio” they lauded her. “The mastermind of the war.” “The architect of the downfall of Voldemort.” How can the brightest witch of her age not complete an education the equivalent of a muggle GED? Perish the thought!

It was that unquenchable thirst for knowledge and definitely not her ridiculous desire to people-please Hermione Granger lied to herself that led her to spend her free time in an empty classroom casting a couple dozen “Reparifarge” to untransfigure botched second-year transfigurations. Term was due to start next week and in true teacher’s pet spirit she had agreed to help several professors prepare their classrooms the weekend before. 

Why did I agree to this?

“Reparifarge” a half melted bowling bowl turned back into a chair

I could be curled up with copy of Joan Didion and some lovely Elven wine right about now

“Reparifarge” a clock with feathers coming out of its face turned back into a cushion

Why can’t I say no?

“Reparifarge” a plant with hair growing on it turned back into a cauldron

Why can’t I just keep my –

“Reparifarge” a half guitar half broom turned into a snarl with sharp claws that knocked down the remainder of her thoughts along with her.

Merlin! What on Earth --- 

A cat as black as her shadow hissed at her accusingly as she righted herself from the floor.

“Hello there” she ventured, well versed in kitty etiquette. Cats in the wizarding world were definitely more intelligent than their muggle counterparts. 

The cat looked up at her a manner so haughty as if it were Hermione and not the cat sat upon the floor with nothing but a collar on. 

“Pr—Professor McGonagall?”

No that’s stupid – she silently chastised herself glad no one was there to bear witness.

“Your owner must be in Slytherin” she said as the cat fixed Hermione with a superior gaze. 

“I didn’t transfigure you so you don’t have to give me that look” The cat didn’t blink.

“I’m quite good at transfiguration actually. Best in my year I’d reckon. I wouldn’t have turned you into a pitiful guitar-broom”

The cat looked even less impressed than before if that was possible. 

“Alright then” she huffed as she turned to the botched oddities once again. 

As she fixed the rest of the supposed transfigurations she could feel feline eyes burn holes into her back. 

Rolling her shoulders, she turned around and sighed. She conjured up some cat food and approached the cat with the newly acquired bounty. 

“Not enough to be a people pleaser, got to be a cat pleaser too” she muttered as she put some on the ground at a respectable distance from the cat. 

The cat ventured forward eying Hermione and sniffed for a bit before digging into the bribe. 

“I was a cat myself once upon a time” Hermione quipped smiling at the memory of her misguided foray into Polyjuice in her second year.

Once the cat had licked every bit of the offered chow it seemed satisfied though no less haughty. Hermione reached out gingerly to let it sniff her hand before stroking its shiny fur.

“Who do you belong to then?” She asked it. “Let’s see” she tilted the gold metal disk dangling from the cat’s collar up towards her to read the identifying engraving. 

‘T Purr’ it read. 

She gleaned nothing from that bit of information. 

“We can try to find your owner next week. I’m sure they’re worried” she said as she stood up to leave, heading back to the professors’ colony. The cat followed her.

Ordinary seventh years at Hogwarts stay in dorms just like the rest of the years. Hermione, however, was no longer ordinary though one could argue she never was. She had been given her own set of rooms near the professors’ residences at Hogwarts. Her suite consisted of a sitting area, a study and a bedroom with an en suite bath. It had a scholarly yet cozy feel to it. Most of the professors had arrived already though the rooms next to hers were unoccupied still. 

Hermione settled on the window seat looking at the vast grounds leading up to the Forbidden forest. The cat made itself at home on her reading chair after thoroughly inspecting the room with an arrogant strut. Though she was nervous, she couldn’t wait to for term to start. She hoped it would bring normalcy and structure back into her life.

\--------------------------------

As Headmistress McGonagall gave the commencement speech welcoming the first years, Hermione found comfort in their awestruck faces despite the scattering of whispers that broke out wherever she went. She had prepared herself for the staring and whispering. The alternative was going through the school year using glamour. It would have been too exhausting, and she was done hiding.  
Some things just don’t change she thought to herself as she noted the house ghosts passing through the Great Hall bewitching students in their own unique way. Each house was cheering for their newly sorted members. The Great Hall sky was starry and cloudless. The staff was engaged in friendly conversation, reaching across empty chairs. Professor Trelawny never made it to the feasts so she supposed that explained one of the two empty chairs. She was wondering who the other absentee was when her attention shifted elsewhere.

The whispering around her had suddenly renewed as a hypnotically beautiful blonde came to sit by her. The men around were openly gawking at the woman. Hermione herself was not unaffected. 

“’ermione!” the Veela squealed still managing to sound uber sophisticated. “It is so good to see you!”

“Fleur” Hermione exclaimed, thoroughly surprised. “What are you doing here?!”

The French beauty pulled her in for a hug before kissing her on both cheeks.

“I wanted to finish my last year at Hogwarts. I owled Headmistress McGonagall requesting a transfer for this year and she worked out the details for me with Madame Maxine and voila! I am here!” Fleur beamed

“I am so pleased to see you. It’s great to see a familiar face” Hermione smiled 

“Fleur Delacour!” Professor Flitwick called out from next to the sorting hat at the front of the hall. The first years had evidently been sorted. Fleur was the last remaining sortee. Hermione watched Fleur make her way to the front with ethereal grace. Her hips swaying magnetically. 

“Gryffindor!” the sorting hat roared

Her table broke into thundering applause and with a few boastful cheers.  
The applause lasted way longer than customary, Hermione was sure, due to the radiant smile Fleur flashed her audience.

\--------------------------------

Hermione closed the door to her room and leaned against it. She couldn’t help but feel as if she had been holding her beath all day and had only now exhaled. The cat was curled up in an inky dot on Hermione’s bed. 

“What did you get up to today?” She asked it. The cat lazily cracked open one eye and peered at Hermione for a second before returning to its slumbering state.

“Not affected by my celebrity, huh?” The cat did not deign to respond

“I like that in a cat” she joked moving to her wardrobe. 

She accounted her day to the ball of indifference on her bed as she went through her nightly rituals. It was nice to talk to someone who wouldn’t react, wouldn’t sell her words to the Daily Prophet, wouldn’t judge her.

She thought of Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. It should’ve been strange being back without them but it wasn’t. Finally, she had an experience that was all hers. 

It was about 3AM, when repeated thuds stirred Hermione from deep sleep. The thuds were followed by the distinct sound of trunks being dragged across the floor. Someone was in the process of moving into the rooms next to hers she deduced. Someone who had no regard for the time nor the quality of sleep their neighbours got. Rude she thought as Nyx took her once again.

\--------------------------------

At breakfast, Fleur sat next to her once again. 

“Bonjour ‘ermione” she gave Hermione a winning smile.

“Good morning, Fleur” Hermione greeted her, helping herself to a serving of eggs “How was your first night at Hogwarts?”

“It is quite different from Beauxbatons, I must say” Fleur said seriously.

“How so?” Hermione enquired, pre-emptively sympathetic to the cultural shock the blonde was surely going to describe to her.

“Everyone is so… how you say… stuck up?” Fleur shrugged.

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up “You think students at Hogwarts are uptight?”

“Qui! Very uptight.” 

“Hogwarts students are uptight compared to your elite French school?” Hermione checked.

“Qui” Fleur confirmed demurely “Last night, I was changing into my nightie and everyone looked at me like I had three breasts. Like they had never seen a naked body before.”

Hermione, at a loss for words, looked at Fleur and before she could stop herself her mind fabricated a picture of what she imagined a naked Fleur would look like. She turned beet red and looked away.

“That is exactly how they looked!” Fleur laughed melodically “You all at Hogwarts are so tense and uptight.” She bumped her shoulder into Hermione good naturedly

The brunette joined in her laughter as they continued chatting amicably. 

At some point during the meal Fleur bent sideways to pick up her fallen napkin, affording Hermione a full view of the staff table.

Her world stopped in that moment.

What was she doing here?

Ex-Auror Bellatrix Lestrange was seated next to Headmistress McGonagall nodding casually at something Professor Sprout was relaying. Onyx eyes caught a transfixed Hermione. The corner of Bellatrix’s mouth tugged upwards imperceptibly into a slight smirk. 

Hermione blinked.

“’ermione?” Fleur tilted her head till she got Hermione’s attention. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes” Hermione blinked rapidly and craned to look once again towards the staff table. Bellatrix was fully engrossed in a conversation with Sprout. “I’m sorry, just thinking about my timetable for today.” 

“Ah yes, I am so excited to start. We must share many classes, no? It will be fun to learn together. I can teach you many things they don’t have in the syllabus here at Hogwarts” Fleur offered.

She now had the brunette’s full attention. “Like what?” Hermione asked eagerly.

“Potion making with Abraxan horsehair, how to correctly use water from the Flamel Fountain…” she looked Hermione square in the eye. “How not to be so tense…”

Hermione blushed twice as hard than before. Fleur picked up an apple and bit into it looking perfectly innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

As she departed the Great Hall and expertly navigated the Grand Staircase, Hermione tried to figure out what Bellatrix Lestrange of all people was doing at Hogwarts. Bellatrix was one of the greatest weapons deployed against Voldemort. She infiltrated his ranks and rose up to the position of his most trusted lieutenant. Not even Severus Snape knew of her true allegiance until the Battle of Hogwarts when she casually turned around and started killing members of the Dark Army. It was later revealed that it was Bellatrix who had pulled her sister, Narcissa, to the right side of the war at the end moment which saved Harry’s life on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione, of course, hadn’t believed it. She was still somewhat suspicious of the theory. She had, after all, been tortured on the floor of Malfoy Manor by that cursed woman. Memories from that traumatic event threatened to overwhelm her. She took a few calming breaths and sat down at one of the desks near the front of the classroom. 

Her first lesson of the day! Something she had been looking forward to. She was perusing Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts when the door to the classroom shut with a loud bang. 

The devil herself strode in, billowing robes and wild hair.

Hermione barely had any time to register Bellatrix’s presence.

“Pair up!” The older witch barked.

Hermione didn’t move. How could she? She had no feeling in her limbs anymore. She just stared at Bellatrix, her mouth ajar. This was her new DADA professor?! Everyone else scrambled to pair up while a shocked Hermione was fixed to her chair.

“Granger, you can pair up with me.” Bellatrix snapped, walking towards Hermione who was heavily regretting her decision to sit at the front. The closer Bellatrix came the further Hermione shrank back into her seat much to the former’s amusement. 

Bellatrix was about to say something when the classroom door opened once more and Fleur waltz in with a sincerely apologetic face. 

“My apologies Professor Lestrange, I am not yet used to those tricky stairs”

“You would do well to manage your time more carefully where my classes are concerned, girl” Bellatrix’s voice was deeper than Hermione remembered. It used to be sing-songy and demented “Detention. You can pair up with Granger and its Black, not Lestrange.”

Fleur quietly took her place next to Hermione. The brunette squeezed the French girl’s hand to convey her relief at not being made to pair up with Bellatrix. To her surprise, Fleur held on to her hand and maneuvered so as to lace their fingers together. She stood and pulled Hermione up with her. Hermione was grateful to have an anchor.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the interaction but moved swiftly on to instruct the class on protective incantations. 

The DADA professor easily commanded the class. Walking among the students, correcting their postures and hand movements.  
Hermione spent the rest of the lesson on autopilot. She missed the concerned look her class partner was sporting. She was in full self-preservation mode.  
At the end of the lesson she all but openly sprinted out leaving a thoroughly confused Fleur in her wake. 

\--------------------------------

Hermione skipped meals at the Great Hall that week. Opting instead for the familiar comfort of her rooms. She did not want to be in the same room as Bellatrix unless she absolutely had to be. 

Later in the week, she tried to distract herself from thoughts of that woman by getting ahead on her reading. But try as she might, she just could not focus any of her nervous energy. She gave up after several hours of trying to read the same chapter.

What ended up successfully distracting her in the end was the cat. It was almost midnight when, it jumped off Hermione’s bed and sat in front of her room door staring at it intently. Hermione hadn’t seen it do anything but eat and nap in the days she had made its acquaintance. Now here it was, moving to stand on its hind legs, its front legs on the door. Hermione jumped a foot in her chair when it started her with the loudest mewl she had ever heard.

“Morgana! what is it?!” She asked it.

It let out a another demanding mewl. Hermione ran to the door before it woke up her neighbours. 

“Shh… What’s wrong?” she tried as she rested her hand on the doorknob. The cat took a few steps backwards as if to make room for the door Hermione was going to open. Hermione took the hint and opened the door to look for the cause of the ruckus. To her alarm, the cat darted out. She prepared to chase after it when it took an abrupt turn and started mewling loudly at the door to the rooms next to hers. 

“You’re going to wake everyone you silly cat!” She hissed crouching down trying to gather the cat up in her arms as it tried to wriggle free still mewling.

The door opened and a pair of pale feet appeared in her eye line. 

“Granger?” The voice questioned. 

She knew that voice.

She looked up. Her eyes trailed shapely legs to the hem of a burgundy nighty and up still until they caught Bellatrix’s heavy-lidded eyes. 

“What are you doing he—” Bellatrix began asking. Then she caught a proper look at the cat. “What are you doing with Magnus?!” She cried.

“Who?” Hermione managed to choke out.

“My cat, where did you find him?” Magnus sprung from Hermione’s loose arms into his Mistress’ protective embrace.

“Your cat?” Hermione asked as if it she knew not what a cat was

“Yes, Magnus… my cat… this!” Bellatrix held Magnus up closer to Hermione, losing patience now that the initial surprise had worn off.

“I… uh... from a guitar broom” She explained intelligently, standing up to full height. 

Bellatrix looked at her quizzically for a moment. 

“Come in.” She called as she turned around carrying Magnus inside. “This ought to be interesting”

Hermione hesitated for a second before complying. 

Bellatrix’s rooms stood in stark contrast to hers. Hermione’s were organized, neutral colors and sensible furniture. The Black heir’s rooms seemed much bigger compared to Hermione’s. Books and parchments were strewn everywhere, emerald green and silver dominated the eye, despite the ostentatious display it looked extremely comfortable. 

Bellatrix sat on a large green wingback chair and gestured for Hermione to have a seat on a ridiculously plush sofa. 

Hermione perched at the edge of the sofa cushion. Bellatrix noted the girl’s uneasy state.

“Drink?” she offered, conjuring up two goblets and a bottle of firewhiskey.

Hermione shook her head.

Bellatrix shrugged a suit-yourself. Hermione watched Bellatrix’s neckline dip and hair fall forward as the older witch bent to pour herself a healthy portion. She quickly redirected her gaze to Magnus who was rubbing himself fondly against Bellatrix’s bare legs.

“So where did you find him?” Bellatrix settled back into her chair crossing her legs.  
Hermione’s words rushed out in a tumble as she explained to Bellatrix how some lower years had transfigured her cat into an unholy amalgamation of a guitar-broom.

Anger darkened Bellatrix’s features as she reached to stroke Magnus.

“How dare they do such a cruel thing to such an innocent little baby?” She cooed. 

Something snapped inside Hermione at this. She burst into derisive laughter.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the spectacle.

“You’re one to talk about cruel actions” Hermione sneered. “After what you did to me.”

Bellatrix’s face turned into a blank mask.

“Do you remember? or was it nothing compared to the other atrocities you’ve committed in your twisted sadistic life?” Hermione seethed, tears threatening to spill out

Bellatrix said nothing.

“How dare you? How dare you pretend to care about anyone else?” Hermione stood up. She was shaking with rage

“You tortured me! And now you’re supposed to be teaching me how to defend myself.”

Tears flowed freely down her face now. “What kind of sick joke is this?” she turned around and stormed out.

Bellatrix downed the remaining liquid in her goblet and desperately poured herself another drink with unsteady hands.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later a persistent knock roused Hermione from slumber. With a deep groan she pushed off her bed and opened her bedroom door to a cheery Fleur. 

“Good morning, ‘emione!” Fleur was radiant.

“Morning Fleur” Hermione mumbled rubbing her eyes.

“Today is going to be a great day!” She pushed past Hermione pulling her by her hand and twirling her around.

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the earnest enthusiasm. “Oh?”

“Because today you will tell me what is wrong and I will help you fix it.” Fleur declared

Hermione schooled her smile “Nothing is wrong.”

“I am not buying this.” 

Hermione shrugged.

“You ran out of class on Monday like you were being chased. You hardly say anything during lessons, and you haven’t been taking your meals in the Hall.”

“I—I’m fine now.” Hermione countered.

“Come to breakfast then” Fleur challenged.

“Fine. I just need to get changed” Hermione gestured to her night clothes.

“I’ll wait.” The French witch made herself at home on Hermione’s bed looking at the brunette expectantly.

Hermione showered and picked out a simple outfit. She turned around to see Fleur still staring at her. 

“Turn around” Hermione motioned to Fleur with her chin while wrapping her towel more securely around herself.

Fleur’s mouth curved into a pretty smirk “you are too beautiful to be so tense” she made a big show of turning away.

A blush crept up Hermione. She changed at 5x her usual speed.

“Okay! Let’s go” She squeaked 

\--------------------------------

At breakfast, Fleur was regaling Hermione with stories of Beauxbatons.

“… the nurse asked her to apologize so then Odette dressed the statue of Mary up in Veronique’s garments and pretended to apologize to it because she couldn’t stand Veronique…”

Hermione laughed heartily the tales and Fleur’s exaggerated style of storytelling.

“Veronique, of course, denied she ever got an ap--- umm… ‘ermione?” Fleur stopped.

“Yes?”

“Why is professor Black staring at you like that?”

Hermione turned around sharply and met Bellatrix’s eyes. The professor didn’t look away. She held Hermione’s gaze with an intensity the younger witch felt in her bones. 

She looked away only when Fleur touched her arm and squeezed it lightly.

“Are you okay?” The blonde looked worried at the change in the other witch’s demeaner. 

“All good.” Hermione gave her a weak smile.

“You can trust me, ‘ermione.” Fleur rubbed Hermione’s arm in a calming motion. Fleur’s deep blue eyes were full of concern.

The simple platonic touch felt good. She hadn’t grown up in a big family like the Weasleys. Her parents weren’t keen on expressing physical affection. She had never even had something like a real boyfriend’s comforting embrace during the grueling developments of the war. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Lavender and Neville had Luna. Hermione had primarily found comfort in her books and herself. 

Hermione took a deep breath. 

“It’s about… the past.” 

“The war?”

Hermione nodded and glanced around at their crowded table uncomfortably.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” 

“Thanks. I should get to potions” Hermione stood up.

Fleur looked like she wanted to say something but nodded instead.

“I will come find you later.”

\--------------------------------

That night, instead of dining at the Hall, Hermione snuck a sandwich from the kitchen and headed south through the castle grounds for a walk. She knew she was avoiding Fleur. Fleur wasn’t a stranger to the war. She had lived through it too, fought alongside them, risking her life during the Battle Over Little Whinging and the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione knew that Fleur was one of the few people who would understand her plight. She just didn’t want to admit to herself leave aside another human being how affected she was by that fateful event at Malfoy Manor. 

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of music coming from near the clearing ahead. Hermione looked around trying to figure out her surroundings. She was near the Black Lake. The beautiful music wrapped its tendrils around her and pulled her in; her legs moved of their own accord. She got close enough to the source to see a female figure standing at the edge of the shore. Her head bend reverently, a violin nestled against the crook of her neck. The wind was whipping through her raven mane. Her bow fervently sliding back and forth as she produced music no mortal should be able to. It was a melancholic composition that spoke of unshared pain and heartache. Hermione stood there transfixed and moved at the same time. This tune... it knew her. It was on the same frequency as her soul. Hermione hid behind a tree, leaning against it she closed her eyes; surrendering to the strings this being was bowing. The music stirred the insides of her mind into cathartic bliss. 

She felt a deep sense of loss the moment the music ceased. 

She peered through the foliage to get a better look at the figure only to see the moonlit face of her DADA professor. She recognized the beautiful angular face of Bellatrix Black but not her eyes. They were those of a stranger. They were open and vulnerable. The older woman put away her instrument and turned to make her journey back to the main grounds. Hermione held her breath as Bellatrix passed her. She waited a safe amount of time before emerging. She walked up to the spot where violinist had stood hoping to capture the atmosphere that still resonated in her mind. She bent down and sat at the same spot her torturer had serenaded the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks of term were relatively uneventful. Hermione threw herself into her work with ardor even though she uncharacteristically sat at the back of the classroom during her DADA lessons and never raised her hand. Fleur did not press Hermione any more about her odd behavior and the brunette was grateful. She was fond of Fleur and their easy friendship. 

“I am no good with potions” Fleur lamented.

“I’m not the best at them myself, Harry always had a knack for potions” Hermione replied. 

“You are best at all lessons” The blonde witch accused.

“Not ALL lessons, just nearly all lessons.” Hermione grinned

“Oh great Hermione please teach me your ways.” Fleur mock-pled

They were sat at the ledge of the courtyard with their books. Hermione had wanted to go to the library but Fleur insisted Herbology was better studied outside. The studious witch had begun to regret her decision as they kept getting interrupted by the male population trying to get Fleur’s attention. Yet another charmed paper airplane flew towards Fleur and origami’d itself into a rose, clearly the work of the cute Ravenclaw boy peeking at Fleur from behind one of the pillars. 

“You’ve certainly got your fair share of suitors.” Hermione observed.

Fleur tittered “It’s all for naught.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not interested in them.”

“Do you already have a boyfriend?” Of course someone like Fleur had a boyfriend. 

“Not in some time”

“Oh?”

“Not since I realized I prefer the company of witches” Fleur said matter of factly 

Fleur chuckled at the way Hermione’s eyes flew wide open

“Have I shocked you?”

“N-no… I just didn’t expect… I didn’t know.”

“I am too subtle for my own good sometimes” Fleur sighed “What about you?”

“What about me?” Hermione swallowed. 

“Any boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Hermione shook her head

“Hmm” Fleur responded non-committedly though Hermione thought Fleur looked please.

“I think I need a self-stirring cauldron” Fleur suddenly announced shutting her copy of Advanced Potion-Making. “Let’s go to Diagon Alley next weekend”

“I can’t, I need to finish translating 3ft of parchment for the Ancient Runes assessment” Hermione protested. 

“Oh come on ‘ermione! Pleeease.” The blonde witch batted her eyes in an exaggerated fashion “We won’t be too long.”

“Alright fine, I can browse Flourish and Blotts while you shop” She conceded.

The Veela flashed her a brilliant smile in return “Marvelous!”

\--------------------------------

For the rest of the week every night Hermione found herself making her way to the Black Lake. She hid in the clearing and waited for hours on end. Hermione tried to analyze the reason she kept returning. She couldn’t explain it but she yearned to hear that music again. To see Bellatrix like that again. Bellatrix never showed.

\--------------------------------

The cobbled streets of Diagon Alley were buzzing with peddlers as usual. It was only Fleur’s second visit to the area so she was beyond excited to explore the assortment of shops. Hermione was amused at the French witch’s unabashed enthusiasm and accompanied her to almost every store apart from the ones that had prompted the visit. 

“Here’s Potage's Cauldron Shop. You can get a quality self-stirring cauldron here” Hermione stopped in front of a shop displaying stacked cauldrons of different sizes. “I’ll be at Flourish and Blotts if you need me. I want to pick out a few books on the additional reading list.”

“You are how you call... a nerd? Yes! You are a nerd ‘emione.” Fleur teased, laughing as she walked towards Potage’s.

Hermione resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the blonde beauty. 

The seventh year made her way to Flourish and Blotts. Bookshops made Hermione feel right at home. The smell of old parchment mingling with new copies fresh off the print, the sight of books stacked from floor to ceiling, the potential of as yet unacquired knowledge… Hermione could spend an eternity perusing. She searched until she spotted the DADA section. Her inability to engage in the classroom had started to take a toll on her grasp on the subject. She needed an O or an E in DADA to be able to pursue a career as an Auror. 

She was moving across the shelves mentally ticking through her list when she heard a familiar voice. Hermione froze.

“…I’ve tried everything Cissy” Anguish was palpable in the whisper 

“You’ll find it, Bella. I know you will, sweetheart”

“They trusted me. I’ve failed them” The voice broke.

“You’re trying your best. That’s all you can do” 

“Every day I fail is another day they have to stay in that infernal state”

“Bella—”

“No Cissy, I have no excuse. I must find it” Desperation seeped through every word.

“My love, it had to be done. You are fading. You cannot leave me again, Bella.”

“I’m still me, Cissy, but I need to get back now. No, don’t try to argue. You know I must.”

Two pairs of footsteps departed, and Hermione finally exhaled. 

What was that about?

She stared at the books for long time but she read nothing. Her mind was trying to process the information she had just overheard. What was Bellatrix looking for so desperately? Who did she fail? 

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Hemione’s waist. 

“Did you miss me yet?”

“Aaah” Hermione started. “Merlin! Fleur. You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

Hermione turned around to face her.

“Where? Here?” Fleur placed her hand in the middle of Hermione’s chest.

“Wow. Your heart is beating so fast” Blue eyes met Hazel ones. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Hermione managed

“Can I help you ladies with anything?” A shop attendant appeared. 

The two witches jumped apart.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Fleur asked Hermione.

“Yes” Hermione lied.

“We’re okay. Thank you” Fleur flashed the attendant a charming smile.

\--------------------------------

Hermione couldn’t sleep that night. What had Narcissa meant when she said Bellatrix was fading? What was Bellatrix looking for? Also, what was that with Fleur? The war hadn’t left much room for the young witch to explore her sexuality. Ron had expressed interest in her and so had Victor but she never cared for their attentions. Did she like women? Unable to decipher her feelings she fell asleep. She dreamt of gold and raven that night.

Hermione continued to visit the clearing each night after dinner. She was breaking curfew but who was going to give detention to a prominent war hero? 

Her persistence was rewarded two weeks later. She heard the same sonorous sounds coming from the edge of the lake. Hermione hid behind the tree as before, captivated by the hauntingly beautiful melody pouring out of Bellatrix’s violin. 

The music caressed Hermione, it empathized with her, it reached into her heart and found all the hurt she had been harboring and wrapped itself around her in an inexplicably tender embrace. 

She almost cried out in protest when it stopped. 

Hermione watched the older witch stand by the shore. Bellatrix made no move to leave. 

“I don’t usually like playing for a human audience” Bellatrix said without turning around

Hermione froze. She stood perfectly still. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

“Come out, little witch. I know you’re there.”

Hermione willed herself out from the safety of her hiding spot. 

Bellatrix turned around to face her. 

“It’s not proper to eavesdrop, Ms Granger” Bellatrix smirked

“I… was just passing by—” Hermione tried.

“No, you were just passing by last time, this time you were quite intentional.” Bellatrix tilted her head slightly to the side.

Shit. She knew. 

Hermione tried to gauge her professor’s reaction. Oddly, she didn’t look angry.

“I shouldn’t have. I’ll leave” Hermione turned on her heels.

“No, don’t leave.” Bellatrix’s voice was quiet but her words surprised Hermione enough to make her stop short.

“You’ll miss the ritual” Bellatrix motioned to the lake. 

Hermione swept her eyes over the lake. “I don’t see anything”

“Just wait” Bellatrix promised 

Almost immediately they were sprayed with lake water. Hermione squealed in surprise and Bellatrix let out a throaty laugh. 

About dozen merpeople cannoned out of the lake arching through the moonlit sky before diving back in. A dozen more mimicked the action from the opposite side. They repeated their synchronizations until they formed a beautiful shimmering arcs. From the middle of the lake emerged six Hippocampuses pulling through an enchanted open chariot carrying two merpeople furnishing tridents. When the chariot fully emerged, the surrounding merpeople formed neat rows behind the couple. Each row began jumping higher than the row before it in a spiral motion, forming a wave like sequence as a backdrop to the chariot. 

Hermione was mesmerized. She had never seen such a phenomenon before in her life. She stood next to Bellatrix, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. 

Bellatrix curtsied to the merpeople on the chariot. Hermione hastened to follow Bellatrix’s lead. 

The older witch moved her arms in gestures akin to muggle sign language. Hermione was amazed to see the merpeople responded with gestures of their own. 

Hermione observed the fondness with which the merpeople gazed upon Bellatrix. The DADA professor even managed to make members of the notoriously temperamental species laugh a few times. At the end of their dialogue, one of the merpeople on the chariot hooked something to end of their trident and threw it so it forked into the ground right before Bellatrix. Bellatrix lifted the trident and untangled what seemed to be a necklace from its spikes. She then levitated the trident back to the chariot. The entire exchange was surreal to the younger witch. 

Finally, Bellatrix curtsied again and the colony of merpeople began to recede under water. 

“That was incredible!” Hermione gushed 

Bellatrix gave her a rare genuine smile “they are majestic beings”

“What kind of ritual was that?”

“A wedding ceremony”

“What? Did you just get marr—” Hermione asked incredulously

“No, they married each other” Bellatrix looked at her student, thoroughly amused “I provided the entertainment.” 

“The music.” Hermione solved

“Yes, merpeople love music. They married underwater, I enchanted the violin so it could reach them. The ceremony they had up here was to thank me for my services.” Bellatrix explained. 

“That was nice of you… to do that for them.”

Bellatrix shrugged. Though Hermione did notice she looked rather pleased. The moon made Bellatrix’s eye sparkle. Hermione noted how much better the witch looked since her days in Azkaban. She always found the eldest Black sibling beautiful though that beauty had been marred by the inhumane prison conditions. Now that Bellatrix had returned to her well cared for lifestyle, she was striking. 

The two witches made their way back to the professors’ colony.

“Good night, Ms Granger.” Bellatrix called out before shutting the door behind her. 

Hermione didn’t want the night to end just yet. She had so many questions. 

“Good night professor.” She said to no one.

Every encounter with Bellatrix led to more questions for Hermione. No death eater would deign to interact with merpeople she thought to herself remembering Umbridge’s plan to round up and tag all merpeople. Bellatrix had curtsied to the mercouple. Try as she might Hermione couldn’t reconcile the Bellatrix from Malfoy Manor with the Bellatrix on the other side of the shared wall. She needed answers, she decided, as she closed her eyes for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out that the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test was just that. Seventh years who planned to sit the Test were often heard letting out moans that rivaled even the most cantankerous of ghouls. Fleur had taken to exaggerated sighing and muttering about how she should have taken up Shacklebolt on his offer of exemption. Hermione on the other hand, reveled in the high-pressured academic environment, however, Bellatrix pervaded her thoughts constantly. She couldn’t take it anymore…

…Which is how she found herself knocking on her DADA professor’s door at that night.

“Ms. Granger?” Surprise was evident on Bellatrix’s features “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I—I just miss Magnus. Can I see him?” Hermione chastised herself for the obviously bad lie. She really should have thought of something better.

“At this hour?” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow

“You’re right. I wasn’t thinking. I’ll come back at a more appropriate time”

“No. That’s fine. Come in”

Bellatrix’s rooms were in a worse state of disarray than the last time Hermione had seen them. Books covered nearly every practical surface. Charts were enchanted to hang from midair. It was obvious the older witch was in the middle of researching something. Bellatrix moved some parchments over to make room for Hermione on the sofa as she settled on the adjacent wing backed chair.

Magnus sauntered over to greet Hermione. She stroked his sleek fur eliciting a fond purr.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… What does the writing on his collar, T. Purr, mean?”

Bella let out a short bark of laughter.

“It’s a play on my family motto - Toujours Pur” She said the last two words with discernable disdain. “we—my sisters and I—thought it clever back in the day.”

Hermione smiled at the tinge of nostalgia in Bellatrix’s voice. She was focusing on Magnus but she could feel Bellatrix’s eyes on her.

They sat in silence until Bellatrix felt compelled to break it

“Why are you really here, Ms. Granger?”

Hermione looked up from Magnus. She took a deep breath, gathered up her courage and turned to face Bellatrix.

“I need an explanation”

“An explanation?”

“A few months ago, I didn’t need an explanation. It made sense. You were a sadist monster who tortured and killed indiscriminately for Voldemort. You felt the tide shift and changed sides at the end moment to save your skin. No matter what anyone said about your role in our victory, I know what I saw when you tortured me, the pleasure you took in carving me up.” Hermione paused. Bellatrix’s face was impassive but her fists were clenched and her knuckles white.

“But now, it’s like you’re a different person. You’re sane. You’re a good teacher, you pay more attention to the weaker students than any other professor. You even gave Desmond Stirling, a muggle-born, private tutoring. I know for a fact you’ve declined to draw a salary from Hogwarts. And you play devastatingly beautiful music for the Merpeople. I can’t for the life of me reconcile that person with the one who crucio’d me at your sister’s family estate. Were you really on our side the entire time? If so, why did you torture me? We were on the same side. What did I do to deserve that? To deserve this?” Hermione pulled up her sleeve to display Mudblood crudely scrawled across her flesh. “It still bleeds sometimes.” Her voice broke.

Bellatrix’s mask cracked as soon as her eyes landed on Hermione’s forearm. She began in a strained voice –

“I was recruited before I finished my seventh year at Hogwarts by the first Order of the Phoenix in 1970. They needed someone of pure blood who could blend in with Voldemort’s followers and infiltrate his army. With my family background I was the perfect fit. Andi had already run away with Ted. I needed to protect her. She would not have survived if Voldemort’s vision of the world became a reality. I joined the Order long before most of its members. The only ones who knew about my status were Albus and his inner circle: the Longbottoms and the Potters. I would never have been able to prove my true allegiance if it weren’t for the memories Albus entrusted to Minerva before his death. If he hadn’t known he was dying he may not have had the foresight to do that.” Bellatrix shuddered at the what had almost come to pass.

“I was good at what I set to accomplish; I rose through their ranks quickly. I was completly dedicated. I even married that cretin, Rodolphus, to strengthen my position. They were motivated by hate and greed. I was motivated by my love for my sister. Every time I had to kill or torture, Albus reminded me it was for the greater good. I used to chant that as a mantra, justifying my actions. I was able to pass valuable information to the Order but my soul was eroding. When Voldemort was defeated the first time, I was ecstatic. I thought I would finally get to come home. To be back with my sisters and niece and nephew. But Albus declined my request. He knew Voldemort wasn’t dead but instead in hiding. He knew they would need me again. He didn’t want to throw away years of hard work and espionage. I was to keep up the charade. To be one of the most hated witches in the world. I was to go to Azkaban and wait to become useful again.”

“You know what it’s like to be near a dementor, don’t you?” Bellatrix asked

Hermione could only nod. She remembered the feeling of despair that gripped her during her brief encounters with the foul creatures.

“Imagine being trapped in that state for 14 years. Azkaban did to me exactly what it was designed to do – it broke my soul. I was driven to the brink of insanity. I was angry and broken. All the people I had dedicated my life to either hated me for they thought I was a Death Eater or kept me in Azkaban until I could be brandished again. I had almost started to wish Voldemort would return so they would let me out of that hellhole.” Bellatrix chuckle humourlessly. “The last sliver of humanity that remained in me had already faded out by the time he did. I became the soulless, sadistic monster you described. I did terrible things.”

Bellatrix stood up and started pacing back and forth.

“I continued to be that monster until I found Narcissa crying in her room the day after our encounter at the Manor.”

_“She is just a child.” Narcissa had howled at Bella._

_“She is Draco’s age._

_How could you do those things to her?_

_What happened to you, Bella?”_

“What I did to you managed to shake my unsympathetic sister. Seeing her shed tears over you was what snapped me out of it. I was reminded of my mission and my motivation. I told Narcissa everything that night and my sister promised to never let me fade into insanity again. She joined me in my cause, in our cause. I think you know the rest” Bellatrix conjured a bottle of firewhiskey and drank straight from it. She was trembling.

Hermione was speechless.

Bellatrix Black had dedicated her entire life to the Order and the Order had failed her. Not only had she saved Harry’s life at the Forbidden Forest with Narcissa. She had singlehandedly changed the tide of the Battle of Hogwarts. She was one of the, if not _the,_ most powerful witches at the Battle. The death toll on their side would have been a lot higher if not for her. Bellatrix was a victim of the war just like herself and countless others.

“I do owe you an apology, Hermione. I’m sorry for what I did to you.” Agony flashed in the older witch’s eyes. “I hope you can forgive me even though I don’t deserve it”

A dam broke inside Hermione.

Before she knew what she was doing she had Bellatrix in a tight embrace. Tears were flowing down the young Griffindor’s cheeks.

“It’s not your fault, Bellatrix. It was never your fault. You should have forgiven yourself a long time ago.” Hermione said into dark tresses. Bellatrix smelled of old parchment, Jasmine and leather.

Bellatrix pulled away and held Hermione’s face by placing a hand on either side of it. She looked into Hazel eyes.

“But do you forgive me?” She asked intently. Her voice barely a whisper

“Yes” Hermione meant it.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and let out a whimper of relief. She leaned her forehead against Hermione’s.

“Thank you” She let out a shaky breath.

They did not know how long they stood like that. Bellatrix finally shifted to wipe Hermione’s tears with her thumbs.

Hermione leaned into Bellatrix’s touch.

Old wounds could finally begin to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

~Two weeks later~

“Who can tell me the advantage of a nonverbal spell?” Bellatrix asked her class

A sole hand shot up from the front of the classroom in a practiced gesture. Bellatrix mouth twitched as if suppressing a smile.

“Miss Granger?”

“Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage.”

“Correct. Five points to Griffindor.”

Hermione beamed.

“Today we will learn to cast a non-verbal Protego. Ms. Granger would you be so kind as to come up here and assist me in a demonstration?”

Hermione joined Bellatrix at the front of the class.

“I will attack Ms. Granger and she will _attempt_ to deflect my attack.” Bellatrix winked at Hermione, a playful challenge in her words.

Hermione’s lips curved into a covert smirk.

“I’m ready” She said in a tone that said bring-it-on.

_Bombarda!_

The spell bounced off Hermione’s shield.

_Bombarda!_

Another ricochet.

Hermione’s smirk deepened.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

The Bombardas began coming in quick successions and by the end of it, Hermione was a bit out of breath and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Well done, Ms. Granger.” Bellatrix smiled.

She was grateful Bellatrix had stopped when she did, she wasn’t sure she could take much more. She knew her professor could have broken through her Protego if she really wanted to, but she was glad she was able to hold her own for so long.

“I hope you all observed Ms. Granger’s wand movement and legwork. Please pair up and take 5 turns each at a non-verbal Protego. Remember, you need intent and concentration.”

“Ms. Granger could you please stay behind a minute” Bellatrix called after Hermione at the end of class.

Hermione motioned to Fleur to go ahead without her.

“Dinner at the usual spot tonight?” The older witch asked as she rearranged the classroom with a flick of her wand.

“I’d like that.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.”

“Can’t wait.”

Oh gosh, I sounded too eager. Hermione inwardly cringed at herself as she exited the room.

“What did she want?” Fleur had been waiting outside the classroom.

“Just some questions about my submission” Hermione mumbled.

“You act differently in her class now.” Fleur accused.

“I’ve started engaging more with the material.” Technically, not a lie.

Fleur narrowed her eyes. “Is that where you go every night?”

“Excuse me?” Hermione rounded on her.

“You haven’t been taking dinner in the Hall and there is no answer when I knock on your door. I worry.”

“I’ve been at the library.” Hermione felt bad lying but she didn’t want anyone to know about her rendezvous with the DADA Professor. They weren’t doing anything inappropriate. They had been meeting up at the Black Lake most nights for dinner and conversations. Some nights Bellatrix would play violin for Hermione, some nights they would talk about their shared love of poetry. Hermione didn’t want to risk her time with Bellatrix by telling anyone about it.

“Perhaps we can study together tonight?” Fleur asked.

“I’m covering Arithimancy tonight” Hermione responded knowing it was one of the subjects Fleur did not share. Fleur’s face fell.

“Tomorrow, then?”

“Yes, tomorrow” Hermione promised her.

Fleur was in better spirits after that.

“Hi, sorry I’m la—” Hermione approached their spot by the Lake, she paused taking in Bellatrix’s posture. “What?”

“Hello to you too” Bellatrix smiled. She was standing unnaturally still with her hands behind her back, facing away from the lake and towards Hermione.

“Have you warded?”

“Of course.” The older witch rolled her eyes.

“What have you got there?” Hermione stood on her toes trying her best to peer over Bellatrix’s shoulder.

Bellatrix tilted her head to block Hermione’s view. “Tsk tsk such a curious little witch.” She teased.

Hermione took a step forward and regarded the older witch “You know you want to show me.”

Bellatrix relented. She stepped aside revealing an ornate gold telescope hovering on a tripod. It had three heads, multiple intimidating gears and was engraved with incantations and symbols Hermione had never seen before.

She could hardly contain her excitement.

“You didn’t!”

Bellatrix most certainly had. Just yesterday, Hermione had confided in Bellatrix how much she missed visiting the Astronomy Tower but hadn’t been able to get herself to visit since Dumbledore’s death.

“May I?” Hermione asked.

Bellatrix nodded smiling at the other witch’s unbounded excitement.

She peered through the telescope “How do I adjust?” She asked not looking up.

“These gears here” Hermione felt the warmth of Bellatrix’s body envelope hers from behind. Bellatrix took Hermione’s left hand and guided them over a set of gears, she moved her long graceful fingers over the younger witch’s to demonstrate how the gears functioned. She then took Hermione’s right hand and wrapped it around a different set of gears. She showed her how to work the gears in tandem to get the best result.

Hermione was sure Bellatrix could hear her heart pounding. She couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of Bellatrix’s body against hers. The very hands that played expert violin were now resting on Hermione’s and with great difficulty Hermione resisted the urge to lace their fingers together. She was hyper aware of every inch of her body especially the way the back of her knees felt when the fabric of Bellatrix’s dress grazed against them.

“Do you see Orion?” Bellatrix’s husky voice was in her ear. Goosebumps erupted all over Hermione’s body. She was sure her knickers were ruined.

Hermione shifted the gears under Bellatrix’s warm hands.

“Y-yes” she swallowed. Bellatrix’s proximity was making her dizzy. Her mind was swimming in desire.

“The third brightest star is called—”

“Bellatrix” It came out in a breathy whisper.

She was rewarded with a low chuckle. “Five points to Ms Granger”

Bellatrix stepped back. Hermione shivered as her back was exposed to the cold air once more.

“Let’s eat.” The older witch conjured a blanket and a basket. “You can keep that by the way.”

“I couldn’t.” Hermione protested “It must have been quite expensive.”

“You’ll get more use out of it than I ever could.” Bellatrix waived her off “Most of my family is named after constellations and stars. I never could stand them.”

The conversation soon turned to the dependency of the wizarding economy on the muggle economy. Bellatrix enjoyed instigating Hermione into one of her long and impassioned speeches. She liked that Hermione could hold her own with her. The younger witch had a brilliant mind and Bellatrix had become fond of challenging it.

“Remind me to bring you that publication on economic dependence tomorrow” The two witches were walking back to the castle.

“I can’t make it tomorrow. Day after?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Bellatrix nodded then added “I’m sure Ms. Delacour misses your company”

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve been monopolizing your time. I’m sure your girlfriend minds.”

“Fleur’s not my girlfriend”

“No?”

“She’s just a friend. We’re going to the library to study”

“Oh”

“What?”

“She’s never… expressed an interest in something more?”

Hermione flushed. Fleur had flirted with her on numerous occasions and Hermione hadn’t exactly been immune to her charms. Truth be told she had been interested in Fleur. That was until she heard Bellatrix play the violin, watched her lips move as she read Rupi Kaur to Hermione under the stars, and felt her hands on her own. The surface attraction she had felt towards Fleur couldn’t compare with what Bellatrix already made her feel. Every day, she woke up wanted to talk to the older witch and fell asleep thinking about their time together during the day. They had grown quite close in a short period of time. But their core dynamic remained. Bellatrix was her professor. She didn’t even know if the older witch liked women. 

“She has” Hermione admitted “but I’m not into her.” anymore she added to herself.

They arrived at their lodgings

“Good night, Hermione.”

“Good night, Bellatrix.”


	7. Chapter 7

At the library the next day, Hermione was reading with profound concentration:

_While human Transfiguration can presumably be performed by any wizard who's skilled enough, on themselves as well as on others, a Metamorphmagus is born with the ability to make such WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR THE HOLIDAYS? changes to their own bodies with little to no effort and without the use of a wand._

She paused blinking rapidly.

She read the sentence again and the extra words disappeared. She looked up to see Fleur smiling at her expectantly.

“No plans yet.” Hermione mouthed

“Come to France with me.” Fleur whispered

“What?”

“We can ski the Alps”

“Uhh..”

“It’ll be fun.” Fleur persisted

“Let me think about it.”

Fleur gave her a brilliant smile. “Of course!”

Hermione didn’t realize how late she had been studying until madam Pince gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. A quick sweep of her surroundings told her she was likely the only student left in the library. The librarian gave Hermione a sympathetic look and let her stay when she would have herded any other student out per curfew. She had a soft spot for Hermione as a fellow bibliophile.

The seventh year once again lost herself in the wonders of Trans-Species Transfigurations. She only looked up when the cramping in her right hand forced her to stop writing. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She had been sitting nonstop for several hours now. Her back and legs were sore from inactivity. She strolled down the bookshelf laden aisles of the library to relieve her muscles, enjoying the solitude and calm this time of night brought.

She was almost to the other end of the library when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone frantically flipping through pages. Another seventh year cramming probably she thought to herself turning to get a look at the source.

“Bellatrix?”

“Rowena’s tits! Hermione, what are you doing here?” The older witch started.

“Newts” Hermione grimaced “You?” She noted how tired the other witch looked.

Bellatrix looked at her for a minute as if deciding whether or not to fib.

“I’m researching something” she sighed.

“Anything I can help with?”

“I don’t think so”

“I don’t know if anyone’s told you yet, but I’m kind of clever.”

Bellatrix smiled. “Too clever for your own good. Focus on the newts”

“I don’t mind, really. I can do both”

“No, thank you”

“Bellatrix, I’ve seen the parchments strewn about your room. I know you’re looking for something and I know you’re having a difficult time finding it. You told Narcissa so yourself—”

Bellatrix looked up sharply “How do you know what I told my sister?” She asked in a dangerous voice.

Hermione cursed herself internally “I heard you two talking at Flourish and Blotts.” She admitted.

“Do you make it a habit to eavesdrop on all of your professors?” Anger rang clear in her voice.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have.”

“Good night, Ms. Granger”

“Bellatrix… I’m sorry.”

She received no further response. Bellatrix refused to look up from her books.

\--------------------------------

It took her an entire week to muster up the courage to knock on door next to hers. It had been a slow and miserable week. She hadn’t been able to focus on anything but Bellatrix.

No answer. If her neighbour wasn’t in, she would wait for her no matter how long it took. That’s right, she wouldn’t let Bellatrix avoid her anymore. She would ask—no— beg her forgiveness if she had to. She wouldn’t leave until--

“Wake up little witch.” A soft voice called to her.

Hazel eyes blinked rapidly, trying to focus.

“Huh?”

“Surely you have a comfortable bed in there.”

“You weren’t in. I dozed off” She mumbled.

Bellatrix helped Hermione up.

The Griffindor shuffled her feet. Feeling very small in the presence of the other witch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flat purple rectangle.

“I’m sorry.” She tried again, offering Bellatrix the object.

Bellatrix squinted at it, it was Honeydukes special seasonal chocolate.

She tossed her head back and laughed. It was such a simple gesture. She hadn’t had anyone apologize to her with chocolates in decades.

“Forgive me?” Hermione asked with the most earnest face.

“I do like dukes’ seasonal stock.”

Hermione threw her arms around a surprised Bellatrix.

“I missed you! I really am sorry.”

Bellatrix patted the younger witch on the back “There now.”

They unentangled.

“Drink?” Bellatrix asked unlocking her door

“Yes please.”

\--------------------------------

“So.”

“So?” the older witch tasted her wine.

“So you should let me help you look for whatever you’re looking for” Hermione said resolutely

Bellatrix groaned

“Not this again”

“I’m afraid so”

“You’re not going to give up on this are you?”

“Nope”

“Fine”

“Two heads are better than—wait… really?”

“I haven’t had any success myself. Maybe you can be the catalyst that changes that.” Bellatrix sighed resignedly

“I’m glad you’ve seen the light.”

“Don’t push it, pet.”

The nickname sent tingles down Hermione’s spine. She smiled covertly into her wine.

“Tell me about it. The thing you’re looking for.”

Bellatrix regarded her goblet quietly. Hermione thought she might have changed her mind about confiding in her.

“It’s a counter spell” She said finally.

“A counter to what?”

“A complicated memory spell I created years ago.”

“You can’t remember the counter.”

“No.”

“Did the spell alter memories or remove them?”

“Remove them”

“Which memories?”

“All of them.” Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione’s eyes widened. She finally understood the urgency.

“If you created it years ago, that must mean…”

“They’ve been hollow shells for over a decade now” Her voice shook.

“Where are they presently?” Hermione took Bellatrix’s hand in her own.

Bellatrix hesitated. Hermione gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“St. Mungo’s”

“No one there has been able to reverse the effects?” her brows knitted. St. Mungo’s was the best hospital in all of magical UK. If they weren’t able to fix it, Bellatrix had cast some serious magic.

Bellatrix shook her head. “Dumbledore himself tried” She gulped down the rest of the wine.

“How do you know them?”

“They were my friends”

“Oh Bellatrix.”

“They trusted me. I failed them” She ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes were wild with grief. “Their son… they don’t recognize their own son.”

It clicked in all at once for Hermione.

“The Longbottoms.” Hermione gasped

The pain that flashed across Bellatrix’s face confirmed it.

Hermione sat very still for a minute. Her brain was in overdrive.

“Are you sure you created a counter?” She asked.

“Positive, but I can’t remember it.”

“This is… amazing!” Hermione stood up extremely excited.

Bellatrix looked at the younger witch convinced she had finally lost her plentiful marbles.

“Don’t you see, Bella?! Everyone thinks the Longbottoms have been tortured into insanity. But they haven’t! You know the spell used on them. You created a counter. You used a spell that can be reversed. This means you didn’t erase their memories, you locked them away. They are still in there. We just have to unlock the box you put them in.”

Bellatrix’s couldn’t imagine how the younger witch had managed to spin this into an optimistic development.

“But I can’t remember it, Hermione.”

“I’ll help you. We can find it.” She paused. “Why did you remove their memories?”

“Do you remember how I told you the Longbottoms were part of Dumbledore’s inner circle? They were two of five who knew my true identity. Rodolphus and Rabastan were convinced the Longbottoms had information of Voldemort’s whereabouts. I knew there was a huge chance they would cross paths with the Lonbottoms and torture them for any and all information if they managed to capture them. I couldn’t simply obliviate them because torture can undo obliviation. At Dumbledore’s instruction, I got their permission to temporarily wipe out their memories if it came to that. Right as the brothers managed to overpower them, I cast the spell. I thought I would be able to come back and undo it but I was sent to Azkaban.”

“The prison fragmented my mind. I couldn’t even remember I was human. I had no concept of reality. I ended up losing my sanity. There was little chance an obscure spell I had made up and never used before would survive and it didn’t.”

“None of this was your fault, Bella.”

“How can you say that? Didn’t you hear a word I said?”

“Dumbledore was a great wizard but a terribly flawed human being. He could never resist playing God. He plotted people’s entire lives like they were pawns in in his own personal game of chess. Everything had to be done his way without anyone else’s consent or input. He destroyed lives simply because he thought he knew better than anyone else. That they would never understand his lofty plans because they didn’t know what he knew. Well, they didn’t know because he never sodding shared anything with anyone.” Hermione was angry.

“Bella, he should never have forced you to go to Azkaban. He should never have used you into inexistence. He did a terrible thing to you. Bella look at me.”

Their eyes locked.

“It’s _not_ your fault” Hermione said intently.

“I still need to reverse it.”

“We’ll find a way” Hermione vowed.


	8. Chapter 8

They only met in the library after that night. Hermione had practically lived there for weeks now. Between studying for the newts and her research on memory charms she wished she could have the time-turner back. Though, she did get to spend a lot of time with Bellatrix which made everything worth it. Their relationship had definitely crossed over from student/teacher to friends at least in private. Hermione, however, couldn’t help but admire the tightness of the older witch’s corsets and tilt of her lips.

“’ermione.” A shadow fell over her books.

Bellatrix and Hermione looked up at the same time.

“Hi Fleur”

Bellatrix went back to reading her pages.

“Are you coming to dinner?”

“Go ahead without me. I have a lot to cover still.”

“You’re working too hard.” Fleur said looking at accusingly at Bellatrix who seemed deeply engrossed in her reading.

“I’m not really” The brunette lied

“I worry about you. You know that”

Hermione blushed despite herself. She didn’t want Bellatrix to hear Fleur sound so… intimate.

“I’m fine. Everyone is working really hard”

“Hmm” Fleur made a disbelieving sound. “Well, have you decided about coming to France with me?”

Hermione never wanted to make Fleur disappear more than she did in that moment. Why was she talking to her in that tone, with that pout? She was going to give Bellatrix the wrong idea. _And what if she does?_ Another part of her brain prodded. _Why would Bellatrix care?_

“Not yet, but I promise I’ll let you know soon.”

“Not a problem. See you later, chérie.” She winked at Hermione as she left

Hermione glanced over in Bellatrix’s direction to see her reaction. She was bent over her books, a finger twirling a strand of her gorgeous hair. Hermione immediately wanted to know what it would feel like to run her hands through the professor’s hair.

They sat in silence for a bit.

“She’s right.” Bellatrix commented nonchalantly

“Who?”

“Ms Delacour. When she said you’re working too hard. It’s not fair for me to ask for your help during your newt year. You should be doing young student things and eating proper meals”

“You didn’t ask for my help. I basically forced it on you” Hermione pointed out

“Hermione—”

“I like spending time with you.” Hermione blurted worried that Bellatrix was going to change her mind about letting her help.

Bellatrix studied Hermione’s face.

“France is lovely this time of year. You should go. Take a break from all of this.”

Tears stung Hermione’s eyes. Why did this feel like a rejection? Like Bellatrix was sending her away.

She muttered something about feeling hungry after all and left.

\--------------------------------

Sleep escaped Hermione that night. She lay in bed cradling her hurt. She couldn’t evade the truth anymore. She was falling for her DADA professor. Thinking about her juvenile overreaction to Bella’s words in the library made her squirm.

 _‘I shouldn’t have reacted that way. She was just trying to cut me some slack.’_ The younger witch thought to herself ‘ _I have been working rather hard. She obviously doesn’t know how I feel about her. She doesn’t know what I’ve been thinking and how I felt when she suggested I go to France with Fleur. She’s not a mind reader--- A MIND READER. LEGILIMENCY. By Godric’s sword! I’ve got it!’_

Hermione jumped off her bed and ran into her study to research her new theory.

\--------------------------------

“I know how we can find the counter” She cornered Bellatrix the next day

“Really?”

“I need to perform legilimency on you. I can access your memories of that time”

“You can’t.”

“You can have someone else do it if you don’t want me to”

“It’s not that. My mind is fractured, it suffocates anyone who tries to enter”

“You’ve tried this before?”

“Yes. Narcissa tried once”

Hermione didn’t deflate like Bellatrix had expected. She persisted.

“Let me try.”

“I’m not exaggerating, Hermione. It’s very different in here” Bellatrix touched her temple

“I’ll stop if I can’t take it. Please, you have to let me try. If it works, we can bring them back!”

Bellatrix sighed in defeat “My rooms. 9PM.”

\--------------------------------

“You're sure about this?”

“Yes” Hermione tried to project confidence but she was deeply nervous about entering Bellatrix’s mind.

Bellatrix motioned for her to begin

“Legilimens!”

_Bella at the Black Lake forcing herself to cry. No tears come._

_Hogsmeade. A mother pulling a young boy away from Bella, afraid._

_Voldemort’s lifeless body. Relief._

_Crucio! A heavy thud, writhing. Contemptuous Laughter._

_Nagini wrapped around Bella squeezing life out of her, Voldemort sneering. Fear._

_“That means a great deal coming from you, Bella.” Pride._

_An explosion. Cackling. Freedom._

_Shackles rubbing her raw. Numbness._

Suddenly Hermione started to feel like she was underwater. All the memories were blurring.

_Long filthy fingernails tapping iron bars._

_Sing-song shrieking._

_Despair._

_Darkness._

“AAAARGHH!” Hermione fell to her knees. Breathing hard, clutching her throat.

Bellatrix ran to Hermione’s side “Are you alright?” Concern encompassed her pupils

“Again.” Hermione rasped

“That’s enough for today”

“Again.” She repeated resolutely clutching her wand “I know what to do now”

“Legilimens!”

An assortment of memories later when the darkness threatened to swallow Hermione again, she cast a Patronus in her mind. Nothing happened. She tried again. Things were still getting blurrier. She tried harder, thinking of Bella and her violin. The way it felt when Bella played for her the first time ever. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. She was overcome with joy.

_Expecto Patronum!_

Her vision came back.

_Bella pleading with Dumbledore to reconsider sending her to Azkaban. Desperation._

_An eagle owl swooped in with a letter, she was an aunt again. Happiness._

_“Our lord has fallen.” Hope._

_A drunk Rodolphus trying to touch her thigh. Repulsion._

_“We must find him. Those blood traitor mongrels must know something.” Fear._

_Hugging Frank and Alice after the attack. Heartbreak._

_Bella at the Black family library scribbling on a parchment._

This was it. Hermione focused on the parchment.

She pulled out of Bella’s mind.

They were both out of breath.

“Vapiz Absulum” Hermione croaked before she passed out.

\--------------------------------

Two days later, Hermione woke up at the Hospital wing. She tried to sit up but felt nauseated.

Madam Pomfrey materialized at her side.

“Don’t try to get up just yet, dear. Here, drink this” She uncorked a vial and held it to Hermione’s lips.

Hermione grimaced at the taste “What happened?”

“Near fatal magical exhaustion” The healer said gravely

Hermione craned her neck to have a look around.

“Have you seen Bell—Professor Black?”

“Oh she’s been here alright. I finally sent her out to get some food.” She paused. “Is it true that you cast Legilimens and a Patronus at the same time?”

Hermione nodded.

“Extraordinary” the matron said under her breath.

The sound of heels on stone sent a rush of happiness through Hermione.

“And she’s back” Madam Pomfrey shook her head, stepping away to attend to another patient.

Bellatrix appeared.

“Turns out you sleep rather well when you don’t do it outside my door” She quirked an eyebrow

“Did it work?”

“It worked, little witch” Bellatrix broke into a full grin. “I owled St. Mungo’s yesterday. I heard this morning that Augusta and Neville have already been allowed to take them home.

Hermione matched Bellatrix’s grin.

“Thank you, Hermione.” The older witch clasped her hand. “You saved three lives”

The younger witch reddened under Bellatrix’s intense gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

The news of Alice and Frank Longbottom’s full recovery made national news. Hermione found herself plastered across the front of newspapers once again. She was a celebrity twice over. The staring and whispering that had subsided over the term renewed with vigor. Molly via howler expressed pride and a threat of homeschooling at the Burrow if she did not stop putting herself in harm’s way. Neville had visited and refused to let her out of a hug for the better part of an hour. Ron and Harry had floo’d her with cheers of “That’s our ‘Mione.” Even Narcissa Malfoy had sent her flowers and a brief note of appreciation.

What gave her most contentment though was seeing Bella happy. The DADA professor had become more generous with her smiles and laughter. It made it harder for Hermione to rein in her attraction to the older witch. More often than not Hermione ended the night with her hand down her pants and Bella’s name on her lips.

\--------------------------------

“Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?” Hermione asked between bites.

They were dining in Bella’s rooms. She had transfigured her study into a dining area.

“Ugh bloody hell, is it that time already?” Bella groaned

“It’s two weeks to Christmas break.” Hermione reminded her.

“Cissa’s going to make me go to her stupid ball”

“A fancy ball, spectacular entertainment, delicious food… yeah I can see why you’d dread it” Hermione baited

“It’s the people. I can’t stand the company my dear sister keeps” she grumbled

“Then take someone with you”

“I’m unattached at the moment and I don’t know anyone I loathe enough to inflict such a night upon”

Hermione’s heartbeat quickened. She decided to push her luck

“Tell me about the last person you were… attached to?”

“She was an Auror, an insufferable Gryfindor much like yourself” Bella smirked

“Because Slytherins are such a joy to be around.” Hermione replied playfully

“Am not I not charming enough company for you, Ms Granger?” Bella feigned hurt

The air was buzzing with tension.

“You’re definitely easy on the eyes, I’ll concede” Hermione raised her goblet in a mock toast

Bella’s arched an eyebrow. Cheeky little witch.

“That’s what keeps you around? Not the quality conversation?”

“Not at all, Ms. Black, your mind is just as fascinating. I can say that authoritatively, having been inside you” Hermione leaned towards Bella mischievously.

Bella’s eyes darkened.

“Hermione…” her voice was laced with lust.

Hermione moaned at the sound. She sprang forward and captured the other witch’s lips with her own. She conveyed months of want and need with her mouth, her hands finally in the raven hair. She whimpered into Bella’s mouth when she felt the other witch respond to the kiss, deepening it. Without breaking contact, Hermione settled on Bella’s lap. She gripped Bella’s hair tighter when felt a tongue probe into her mouth. Hermione was grinding down on Bella in rhythm with the kiss when suddenly she felt strong hands grip her shoulders and push her away.

“Stop. We can’t do this” Bella stood up.

“Why not?”

“You’re my student. This is inappropriate.”

“Only for the next 6 months. I’m of age, Bella.” Hermione argued

“Ha. Don’t even talk about age. I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“There are plenty of couples who have age gaps.”

“Couples? One lousy kiss and we’re a couple? You’re just an immature child” She spat.

“Bella, please don’t do this.” Tears came easily.

“Good night, Ms. Granger” Bella faced away so she didn’t have to watch Hermione leave.

\--------------------------------

First heartbreaks are especially painful. Hermione was completely unprepared for her body’s response to the rejection. Her chest hurt and the tears wouldn’t stop. It took her three days to be able to get out of her rooms. She had purposely skipped her DADA class and generally avoided Bellatrix whenever she could. A lifetime spent honing her ability to live insider her head had made it so she had no idea how to distract herself. 

She was reading in the library when Fleur showed up turning more heads than usual. The French witch was wearing a short deep red lace dress with a low neckline that framed her breasts perfectly. Her rich blonde hair was set in a cascading manner down one shoulder.

“There you are!” She looked relieved at finally seeing Hermione out of her room.

“Hi Fleur” Hermione smiled “You look fabulous!”

“Merci! I thought the library could use some glamour” She joked

“Do you usually detour through the library on your way out?”

“I wanted to see if you were alright”

“Thanks Fleur. I’m sorry for worrying you. Hope you’re not late to your thing on my account”

“Not at all. A couple of us are going dancing in London.”

“That sounds like fun” Hermione sighed looking down at her notes. The letters were runny where her tears had seeped through them an hour ago. She felt self-pity and then anger. “Take me with you.”

“What?”

“Will you take me with you?”

A broad smile spread across a surprised Fleur’s face.

“I thought you’d never ask”

\--------------------------------

“Shots Shots Shots Shots!! 

Whoooo!!

DOWN IT!!

ONE MORE!! This is a tune!!

At the club, Hermione was giggling at her cohort’s enthusiastic antics. She was definitely feeling the alcohol. She was tipsy, euphoric and dying to dance. The club was full of gyrating bodies and hands in the air. The strobe effect was hypnotic. Her body was buzzing with the fast beat of the music. Fleur stood behind her. The Veela’s hands had barely left Hermione’s waist all night. The brunette loved the attention. It felt so good to be desired. She leaned back into Fleur’s body, her hips moving of their own accord.

“Want to dance?” Fleur’s lips grazed her ear.

“God yes!” She yelled back

Fleur chuckled at this new unrestrained Hermione. She led the brunette to the heart of the club so they could lose themselves in the pulsing crowd.

The blonde witch put her hands on Hermione’s hips and pulled her close as she started swaying to the music seductively. Hermione followed suit. Clever hands were all over Hermione and they felt unbelievably good. Fleur was an incredible dancer and soon the two witches were grinding against each other unabashedly. Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the myriad sensations feeding her senses. She felt lips against her neck and Fleur’s hand on her ass.

“I want you.”

“Then take me.”

Fleur pulled Hermione into a zealous kiss. Hermione couldn’t help but think about how strange it felt compared to when--- she pushed the thought out of her mind hastily.

\--------------------------------

They stood making out against the door inside Hermione’s room. Fleur’s leg between Hermione’s thighs felt especially intimate since they were both wearing dresses. They pulled at each other’s clothes, desperate to feel one another. Impatiently, Hermione reached for her wand and disappeared their dresses with a flick of her wrist. She could feel Fleur smile against her kiss. The heat coming off of their bodies further fueled their desire. Fleur walked Hermione backwards towards the bed still kissing her senseless. They fell into bed, Fleur on top. Hermione felt elated, the most sought after witch at their school wanted her, was attracted to her. She wanted to kiss Hermione back. She wanted to be with Hermione. Hermione felt like she was on top of the world. She felt thrilled. She felt distracted… Oh no.

Fleur was peppering kissing across Hermione’s jaw when she felt the wetness on the brunette’s cheek.

“’ermione? What’s wrong, darling?”

“I’m a horrible person” Hermione wept.

Fleur sat up. “Why do you say that?”

“You’re so lovely, you’ve been nothing but good to me and I--I’m using you”

“Using me?”

“This. I’m using you to distract myself.”

“Was it working?”

“What?”

“Were you distracted from whatever had you moping around all week?

“Y-yes”

“Good.”

Hermione gaped at Fleur’s nonchalance

“It okay to use our bodies to make ourselves feel better. I’ve made myself plenty clear from the beginning that I’m attracted to you. It’s not like I’m getting the short end of the stick here” Fleur motioned to their semi naked state

“But… It’s wrong. I could have hurt your feelings.”

Fleur thought for a minute. “Perhaps, down the line that could be true if we were on different pages about any developments. But so far, we’re two consenting adults just enjoying each other’s company”

“I’m so sorry, Fleur.”

“It’s okay, Hermione” She hugged her sobbing friend. “Now will you tell me what’s been going on between you and Professor Black?”

Hermione stilled “Is it that obvious?”

“I have DADA too, remember? Whenever you act strangely in that class, you act strangely outside that class.”

The brunette sighed.

“I have feelings for her”

“Does she know?”

“Yes. But she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“I don’t know… she was in a foul mood when you didn’t attend class this week”

“She was probably angry that I kissed her” Hermione covered her face with her hands.

Fleur laughed “You kissed Bellatrix Black? You do belong in Gryffindor alright”

Hermione tried to hide under the covers.

“Don’t hide, it’s okay. I get it. She’s got that whole hot dark witch thing going on.” Fleur teased her.

She was glad the blonde witch couldn’t see her turn red under the covers.

“I’m going to go argue with the Fat Lady now” Fleur started to get up

Hermione threw off the covers “Please don’t go.”

“You want me to stay the night?”

“If you want to as well”

Fleur laid back down and held her arms open. Hermione snuggled into her side. Soon their breathing deepened and sleep took them.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wake up ‘ermione!” Fleur shook Hermione gently.

The brunette sat up groggily.

“Where did you disappear my dress to? I can’t leave half naked, McGonagall would have a conniption”

“Oh! Right. Sorry” Hermione summoned their dresses back.

“Merci.” Fleur looked radiant, not a hair out of place.

“It’s unfair how you can look like that right out of bed”

“It’s a trade-off for how I look when I’m angry” the Veela replied.

“Hey, I want to thank you for last night and all of this term really. You’re a good friend, Fleur.”

“It’s nothing. Let me know how it goes with the Professor”

“Nothing is going to happen on that front. She’s made it very clear.”

“Then she isn’t as smart as they say.” Fleur kissed the top of Hermione’s head. “See you in class”

“See you.”

As Fleur was closing the door to Hermione’s room behind her, Bella’s door flew open. The older stooped short when she noticed Fleur. She eyed the blonde’s obviously recycled outfit as she tried to hide her shock.

“Good morning, Professor” Fleur greeted cheerfully.

“Ms Delacour” Bella nodded curtly.

The blonde gave her a smug smile as she walked away. She could feel the other witch stare daggers at her from behind.

\--------------------------------

There was a harsh knock on Hermione’s door.

Before Hermione could answer, Bella burst into the room to find Hermione in an unmade bed in her underwear. She hadn’t thought her actions through, upon seeing Fleur her body had moved on its own.

They considered each other in silence. Hermione clutched the sheets around her.

“You and Ms. Delacour then?” Her tone was deadly.

“What of it?”

“You’re an item?”

“Why do you care? You made it very clear that I was too immature for you.”

Bellatrix stalked over to Hermione. The younger witch refused to look away.

Suddenly she felt a pressure against the foremost layer of her mind. Her occlumency shields sprang up.

“Really, Bella?” Hermione was angry

But Bellatrix was fuming.

“How dare she touch you! How dare she touch what is MINE!” She shouted, a crazed look in her eye.

“What makes you think I’m yours?” Hermione scoffed. Her heart was pounding. For a second Bella looked like her old Azkaban self.

Bellatrix grasped Hermione’s chin and pulled her into a bruising kiss that took away all the air from her lungs.

“Who do you belong to?” Bella growled.

Hermione was out of breath. Desire was uncoiling at the pit of her stomach. She leaned in to get another taste of Bella’s lips.

The older witch slipped her hand into Hermione’s hair and tugged it backwards.

“Say it.”

Defiance shone in Hermione’s eyes. Bellatrix bared her teeth. With her free hand she yanked down a strap of Hermione’s bra until her breast was exposed. In one swift motion Bella took the other witch’s hardened nipple into her mouth sucking it roughly while she flicked it with her tongue.

“Uunhh” Hermione bucked into Bella, her nails digging into the mattress. Bella’s ministrations on her nipple were making her clit twitch.

The Slytherin witch released her with a satisfying pop.

Bellatrix let Hermione draw her into a hungry kiss. She unhooked Hermione’s bra throwing it aside. Hermione felt skilled hands knead her breasts and graze her nipples. She was quickly losing control she never truly had.

The older witch broke the kiss by pushing Hermione down on the bed and straddling her. She ran her nails along Hermione’s collar bones, her shoulders, the side of her breasts. Hermione felt a powerful shiver go through her at the sensation. Hermione eyes widened as she saw Bella’s dress disappearing in whisps of smoke. She wasn’t wearing a bra either. Bellatrix was the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen. Wild hair, high cheekbones, red lips and magnificent breasts.

Bella’s smile was positively feral at the wanton look on Hermione’s face.

Hermione’s hands moved to touch Bellatrix but the latter restrained her with one hand around both wrists. She stripped Hermione off her underwear with the other.

Bellatrix ghosted her fingers over Hermione’s slit. The younger witch was sopping wet. She was trembling with need as she pushed upwards to meet Bella’s fingers.

“Eager are we?” she smirked

Hermione let out a frustrated cry that was cut off halfway as Bellatrix plunged two fingers inside her. Hermione was loud and unrestrained as her lover pumped her fingers in and out of her setting a punishing pace. Bellatrix herself almost moaned at the sight of Hermione’s breasts bouncing each time she bottomed out inside the witch. She released Hermione’s wrists and began playing with her clit as she thrust deeper and deeper. Hermione’s eyes were rolled back into her head and the most delicious sounds were pouring out of her. Bella could feel how close to the edge her lover was.

“Say it. Now.” She commanded.

“Aaah… aah…I’m… ah… Bella, I’m yours” Hermione sobbed

“That’s my good girl” Bella purred

“Aaaaaaaangh” Hermione came apart at those words. She clenched rhythmically around Bella’s fingers as a powerful orgasm took her. Bella didn’t stop until Hermione finished riding out the entirety of her climax.

They both lay side by side basking in post coital bliss.

“Say it again” Bella laid on her side to look at Hermione

“I’m yours” Hermione turned to match Bella.

“Good.” Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Bella… Fleur and I… we didn’t. We were going to but I couldn’t. I realized I was using her to distract myself from how I felt about you.”

Bella’s eyes flew open. “You didn’t?”

“No. Actually, this was my first time… ever. With anyone.”

“Hermione, I’m so sorry. I wish I had known. I would’ve been gentler” Bella stroked the younger witch’s hair

“I don’t think I like gentle” Hermione blushed.

Bella’s pupils blew up. She moaned as she pulled Hermione into a kiss.

\--------------------------------

“So all it took for you to admit your feelings was to think Fleur and I had been intimate?”

They were lounging under one of the tree near the Black Lake after dinner.

“No, I was miserable without you. Every day was worse than the last. I wanted to come find you but I didn’t know how I would even begin to apologize for the things I said after everything that happened between us. When I saw Ms Delacour leave your room, I was terrified that I had lost any chance I may have had.”

“You had nothing to worry about. Although, it was fun seeing you all jealous and possessive.” Hermione said cheekily.

“Are you trying to get detention, Ms. Granger?”

“Only if it’s with you, Ms. Black”

“Mmm I can think of a few things I would love to watch you do.”

Hermione flushed under the moonlight. In response, the younger witch shyly climbed over the other woman and straddled her lap with a thigh on each side. She held on to Bella’s shoulders for support.

“You smell good, pet.” Bella stroked Hermione’s thighs on either side. As she reached behind to cup the other witch’s ass, her lips parted in surprise. Hermione wasn’t wearing any knickers. “How long have you been this way?”

“This entire time.”

Arousal shot through Bella. She grabbed Hermione’s hands and firmly placed them on the tree behind. She effortlessly slid down so Hermione’s center was aligned with her face.

“I need to taste you” She said urgently as she lowered Hermione over her mouth.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned at the sensation of Bella’s warm velvety mouth enveloping her swollen clit. The older witch squeezed her ass and pushed her further into her mouth. Hermione started grinding against Bella’s tongue. She had never felt anything this intense before. Bella’s tongue was lapping at her relentlessly, sending waves of pleasure down her body. Her knees were grating on the rough forest ground, her fingers were clawing at the coarse tree trunk but all she could feel was softness of Bella’s mouth as she sucked Hermione’s clit into it.

She felt a familiar pressure against her mind. This time she let it proceed. Bella’s voice filled her head.

“You taste better than I ever imagined.”

Hermione moaned. She loved it when Bella talked dirty.

“You like this don’t you? Riding my face like this outdoors.”

Her hips were moving desperately now. Spurred on by Bella’s words.

“Come for me, pet. I want you to come in my mouth.”

An orgasm ripped through Hermione before she could prepare herself. She slumped down against Bella’s chest.

“That was amazing.” Hermione gushed between breaths.

“ _You_ are amazing.” Bella kissed Hermione.

\--------------------------------

“Any plans for the holidays?” Bella asked idly.

They were sat by the fire in Bella’s professorial office. Magnus was cuddled next to Hermione’s feet on the ottoman. The only other sound in the room apart from the occasional crackle of a burning log was the clinking of the enchanted tea set as it prepped the kettle. All the inhabitants of the various portraits around the office were mysteriously absent.

“I should be back in time for Christmas. Molly’s invited me to stay at the Burrow. Though I don’t want to burden her. It’ll be more packed than usual this year with everyone and their significant others.”

“Back from where?” Bella looked up from her book.

Oh right, she hadn’t yet told her very possessive lover of her upcoming trip.

“France. I’m going skiing with Fleur.” Hermione responded with feigned nonchalance.

Bella’s eyebrows climbed as she mouthed a silent “oh” and returned to her book. “Didn’t know that was still on.” She said not looking up.

“I told her I would accompany her. In fact, if I’m remembering correctly, you encouraged me to accept her invitation.”

“I did.” Bella exhaled, thoroughly irritated with herself.

“Just out of curiosity, why did you?” Hermione was definitely looking her gift horse in the mouth.

“I was trying to push you away.” Bella gave her a piercing look “This was before I realized—”

“How much you already liked me despite all the din about age and appropriateness?” Hermione finished with a grin.

“I was going to say – This was before I realized what an insatiable little pull you are and that I’d rather keep you for myself.” Bella pivoted.

“Sure.” Hermione snorted.

“But yes, your take does have a ring of truth to it.” Bella cracked a smile.

Hermione sipped her tea, quite pleased with the way that had played out.

“Who else is going on this excursion?”

She should’ve known the conversation was far from over.

“Just Fleur and I.”

“Just you and the girl who obviously fancies you. Brilliant.”

“She’s my friend.”

“You’ve said that once before” Bella narrowed her eyes “and then I found her coming out of your room with an unpleasantly smug smile on her face.”

Hermione opened her mouth and promptly closed it. She eyed her lover. Bella was poised regally on her armchair, a sardonic glint in her eye. Her chin tilted slightly upwards, no doubt a remnant of her pure blood upbringing. She cut an imposing picture.

The younger witch stood up slowly. She walked over and knelt next to Bella’s legs.

“Bella…” she beseeched.

Obsidian eyes looked down at her from beneath thick lashes.

“I’m yours, Bella. Only yours.”

She felt a hand stroke her hair before it cupped her cheek. She looked up into the older witch’s softened expression.

“You will stay at the Manoir Noir. It’s a short drive away from Courchevel. I will have a driver and ski passes arranged for yourself and Ms. Delacour. You will, of course, have the option of taking the helicopter should you so wish. I will also have house staff and a guide organized for you.” Bella dictated imperiously. “Janey, will be happy to take care of all your needs.”

“Mistress.” A house elf appeared with a muffled crack.

“Janey, please prepare the Manoir Noir for Ms. Granger’s forthcoming visit.”

“Qui, madame.” Janey responded with a good-natured twinkle in her eye.

Bellatrix chuckled. “Thank you, Janey.” The house elf disapparated.

Hermione was having trouble forming sentences. She sat slack-jawed on the floor.

“As you said, little witch, you belong to me” Bella looked Hermione in the eye. “and I take good care of that which is mine.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Fleur were both avid skiers, having spent most family holidays skiing with their respective households. They spent at least six hours a day hitting the slopes, the remainder of their time was spent exploring nearby villages and eateries. The familiar activities made Hermione miss her parents. They had chosen to stay in Australia once their memories had been restored.

“I still cannot believe your girlfriend got me a suite at Barrière Les Neiges!” Fleur enthused.

Hermione sighed. It was strange to hear Bella referred to as her girlfriend. It was just one more thing to get used to on this trip. So far, everywhere Hermione went her purchases were mysteriously already paid for. Anything Hermione spent more than 30 seconds looking at, appeared in her room the next day. She suspected their driver, Aloysius, had something to do with that. For a muggleborn witch with an upper middle-class upbringing, this treatment was unusual to say the least. She had been completely ignorant of the sheer size of the generational Black family fortune before now.

“I’m not surprised at anything anymore.” Hermione muttered to herself before promptly squealing in surprise when a massive Great Horned Owl swooped over her shoulder and dropped an envelope into her lap.

She appraised the letter with eagerness. Perhaps Bella had finally written to her. She hadn’t heard from the older witch since her arrival. Her fingers pulled excitedly against the edge of the flap. It wouldn’t budge. She furrowed her brow at the wax seal, several serpentine creatures protectively coiled around the letter M stared back at her.

“That. Is one very exclusive invitation.” Fleur whistled.

“It’s from the Malfoys. How do I open it?”

“It can only be opened with the blood of the addressee. Put you thumb on the seal.”

The moment Hermione complied, one of the waxy serpentine figures animated and coiled its length around her thumb. Her eyes widened as it sank its shallow fangs into her, coaxing the blood out by squeezing her digit with its tiny frame. As soon as her blood touched the seal, the creature reverted to its original form. The envelope flap was now unstuck.

_You are cordially invited to attend the_

_Annual Malfoy Yuletide Ball_

_December 23_

_8PM at Malfoy Manor_

“Narcissa Malfoy has invited me to a Ball.” Hermione breathed out

“Then we need to get you a dress!” A smile spread across Fleur’s face.

As Aloysius drove Hermione back to Manoir Noir from the hotel Fleur was staying at, anxious thoughts formed at the forefront of Hermione’s mind. She knew which subset of the populace graced a guestlist put together by the Malfoys. It made her uncomfortable to think about being in the company of people who secretly, and not so long ago openly, believed in the paramountcy of blood purity. People who gave credence to the idea that muggleborns possessed stolen magic. She tried to divert her attention by thinking about what she would wear. Fleur was right, she needed a dress. Nothing in her current wardrobe would dare suffice. She would have to go shopping. This presented her with a fresh source of worry. She had no idea where she could go to get a dress appropriate for a Malfoy Ball. _And Bella will be in attendance!_ The thought crossed her mind for the first time.

“Aloysius?” She was panicking.

“Yes, Miss”

“Where can I go shopping around here?”

“What will young Miss be shopping for?”

“A dress… and perhaps shoes. No, definitely shoes.”

“Would this be for the Ball per chance?”

“Yes”

“I have already been briefed by Lady Malfoy. I am to accompany you to Milan on the last day of this week. Several appointments have been arranged for you around Quadrilatero della moda.”

What is with this family and making arrangements without consulting her? She would need to have a word with Bella about this. Nevertheless, she was relieved she didn’t have to rush about trying to find appropriate apparel.

“Can Fleur come with us?”

“Of course, Miss.”

\--------------------------------

Malfoy Manor looked empyreal tonight, not at all the gloomy Georgian edifice Hermione had been savagely brought to a year ago. An army of wait staff lined the foyer of the mansion. One of them offered to check her outer robe. She slipped out of her black double-breasted coat and handed it to the stoic attendant. Hermione immediately felt about two dozen pairs of eyes rake their attention across her skin. She wasn’t sure if anyone had recognized her yet. If she was being honest, she hadn’t quite recognized the woman in the mirror herself this evening. She was wearing a floor length gold gown with off the shoulder straps and generous slit up to her upper thigh on the left side. Her chestnut hair was worn up with a few strands framing her exquisitely made up face. A snake made of gold with emeralds for eyes looped around her neck.

She made her way down the staircase carefully. The number of eyes that followed her doubled. Having avoided wearing heels her entire life because she looked like Bambi on ice, she was sure the only thing keeping her vertical was the stabilizing charm Fleur had applied to her shoes.

“Ms. Granger” Narcissa greeted her cordially. “I am so pleased you could make it.”

Hermione couldn’t help but admire the Malfoy matriarch’s sartorial talents. She looked a picture of unequivocal elegance in a deep green high neck halter gown. No one outside of Olympus should be allowed possess such a bone structure the younger witch thought to herself.

“Madame Malfoy, thank you for having me.”

“I take it everything was handled smoothly in Milan” She eyed the younger witch approvingly.

Hermione blushed “It was, thank you so much.” She would never forget the terrified faces of the aides and seamstresses who had conducted her fitting perfectly lest they incurred Narcissa’s wrath. 

Narcissa nodded. “You will find my sister sulking somewhere near the alcohol. I hope you enjoy your evening.” She dismissed.

Hermione scanned the room looking for her witch among the sea of gilded attendees. Everything else in the room disappeared the instant her eyes found the older witch. Bella subconsciously radiated pure power and inaccessibility. Hermione’s chest swelled with pride. She belonged to this ravishing prodigious witch. An ache in her heart reminded her how much she had missed her company over the break. She walked over to her lover carefully trying not to break into a full sprint in the middle of the ballroom.

Bella’s face when she spotted young Griffindor changed from confusion to glee in a flash. She thrust her wine glass at the nearest appalled witch and marched up to her lover.

“What are you doing here?” Bella seized Hermione’s hands and brought them up to her lips for a kiss.

“Narcissa invited me.” Hermione blushed at the joy on Bella’s face.

“An early Christmas present, dearest.” Narcissa appeared next to Bella.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Cissy.” Bella breathed, her eyes still taking in Hermione.

“Will she stay?” Blue eyes bore into the younger brunette. Hermione felt hot and cold at the same time as two different magical energies pulsed towards her.

“Yes, but I’m not sharing.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Really Bella, surely you’ve seen Cora Payne here tonight.”

Bellatrix tore her gaze away from Hermione, “Cora Payne? Her magic is much too dark for you, Cissy. I forbid it.”

“This is my home, dear sister. I play with whom I like.” A perfect smile playing at her lips as she walked away to greet her guests.

Hermione was more than intrigued at this little exchange. She would have to ask Bella about it later.

“I missed you” she reclaimed Bella’s attention.

“You look beautiful, pet.” Bella hooked her finger around the gold serpent necklace and gave it a light tug. “I especially like this.”

“I wore it for you” Hermione blushed.

The older witch could feel the air between them turn electric. She wanted to immediately apparate them into one of the myriad rooms upstairs. Had it been anyone else she would have, and she would’ve returned in time to appreciate her sister’s toast with a fresh coat of lipstick to boot. But not Hermione. She wanted to court this witch properly.

“Dance with me.”

She placed a hand on the small of Hermione’s back, clasped her left hand and led the younger witch around the waltzing couples. Step, slide, step. They rose and fell with the rhythm. Their bodies moving in perfect harmony. Bella pushed Hermione to her breast one moment and whirled her away in a perfectly controlled movement the next. Her skin tingled everywhere Bella touched her. Every expert movement from her skilled companion was imbued with passion and loaded intent. When Bella lifted Hermione, the latter felt more alive in that second in the air than she had skiing down the alpine slopes.

They danced until the crowd thinned. Eventually there were only a handful of couples twirling in the large ballroom. The pair had ditched their shoes.

“This is the first Ball Cissy has thrown that I’ve truly enjoyed.” Bella smiled at her date appreciatively.

From the corner of her eye Hermione saw Narcissa’s head snap in their direction for a split second, like she had heard Bella. She was spinning a tall redhead around the room.

“I’m grateful Narcissa invited me.”

“How was France?”

“It was utterly spectacular.”

“Hmm.”

“But this is so much better.”

She leaned in and kissed Bella. The other witch returned the kiss hungrily.

“Mmm… Bellaaa” an involuntary whimper slipped out of the Hermione’s throat.

Bella responded with a moan of her own as she apparated them urgently to her room. 

She pushed Hermione against the wall, lathing her neck with wet kisses and sharp bites. Hermione’s fingers immediately tangled into dark tresses, a leg wrapped around Bella’s waist. The younger witch hadn’t known how much she enjoyed pain mingled with pleasure before Bella had bedded her. She relished Bella’s bruising touch and possessive tongue. She liked the way her lover’s nails dug into her smooth thigh as she was pushed firmer against the wall. The cool stone against her back was in delicious contrast to the hot mouth marking her. Bella sucked Hermione’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down causing Hermione to grind desirously against Bella’s thigh.

“This dress…” Bella’s tugged at the fabric roughly.

“I don’t care.”

With an approving growl, Bella ripped the slit along her lover’s thigh until she could access the heat between Hermione’s legs. She pushed aside the lacy barrier and thrust two fingers into the witch, filling her.

“So tight” Bella murmured, flicking her tongue to swipe at Hermione’s ear.

“Aaaangh” Hermione moaned uncontrollably.

“Shhhh” Bella whispered deviously as she continued to plough her fingers harder.

“Aaah Aaah Aaah” Hermione cried in rhythm with Bella’s steady thrusts.

“Shhh we still have guests, pet.”

She pressed two finger’s against Hermione’s lips in an effort to quiet her lover but instead a louder moan escaped Bella as Hermione opened up and sucked them harshly into her mouth. Hermione felt utterly filled. She almost sobbed as Bella positioned her thumb so it hit her clit squarely every thrust. Hermione’s legs started trembling. Her walls began to pulse powerfully as she exploded all over Bella’s hand.

The Slytherin witch retrieved her fingers tenderly. She carried Hermione to the bed when the younger witch’s breathing returned to normal. Kissing her chastely on the mouth she moved to hold her. A smile crept upon her face as she felt frantic hands pulling at her corset.

“Didn’t tire you out completely, I see.” Bella chuckled.

“Teach me.”

“I already do.” Bella remarked amusedly

“No, I mean this.”

“This what?” She was enjoying herself.

“This…you know what I mean.”

“What is it exactly that you want, pet?”

Hermione took a deep breath.

“Bella, please teach me how to please you.” She begged sincerely

Bella was grateful the younger witch seemed to have no idea the effect her words and voice had on her. She sat up and took Hermione’s hands and placed them flat against her corset.

“This is the rarest dragon hide. You can’t vanish it and you certainly can’t rip it off me. You need to work the laces.” She turned around.

Hermione ran her fingers across the silk laces. She admired the intricate pattern they weaved.

“Loosen the bottom ones first.” Bella shifted her hair to one side.

Hermione began working on the strings reverently. Bit by bit she uncovered Bella’s creamy skin. Exhaling in awe once she faced the perfect alabaster expanse of Bella’s back. Bella closed her eyes as she felt her lover decorate her back with fragile kisses. She shivered.

“I’d like to watch you” Bella turned around, vanishing Hermione’s garments along with her own skirt as she tossed aside her corset.

Hermione kissed Bella eagerly. She had been thinking about this moment constantly while she was in France. In true swot fashion, she had researched the female anatomy to death but every piece of literature concluded the same way – _Every witch is different. Communicate with your partner_. She had even considered asking Fleur’s advice, but she binned that idea considering Bella was Fleur’s professor too.

She mimicked Bella’s actions from earlier and kissed along her neck.

Bella hummed favorably as she began playing with her own nipples. Soft hands pushed away her fingers.

“Let me.” Hermione bent to take a pink pebble into her mouth, she sucked gently.

“Harder, pet. I want to _feel_ how much you want me.” Bella growled.

Hermione sucked on her exactingly and roughly pinched her other nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“Mmmm” Bella dragged her nails sharply across Hermione’s back, setting the tone.

Emboldened by her lover’s reaction Hermione bit down and was rewarded with an intense moan. She could smell Bella’s arousal as it beckoned to her. She slid down the older witch’s toned body and pressed her tongue flat against Bella’s folds. She began lapping up worshipfully in long upwards strokes. Bella’s fingers knotted in her hair. Watching Hermione’s head dip between her legs was surreally erotic. With each devoted stroke Bella began to buck into Hermione’s mouth.

“I want you inside me”

Hermione pumped two fingers into Bella’s opening as she continued to tongue her clit. The combination made Bella throw her head back in ecstasy.

“Fuck. More.” She snarled

Hermione pumped harder, her knuckles slamming into Bella at an unfaltering pace.

“Ahhh… Just… like… that.” Bella’s moans filled the room. She glanced down to see Hermione watching her. As soon as their eyes locked a heady orgasm crashed through her.

“That was well done, pet” Bella gathered her in her arms.

Hermione preened at the praise. They lay together, utterly sated.


	12. Chapter 12

"Merry Christmas” Hermione loved waking up next to Bella.

“Merry Christmas to you too” Bella smiled languidly, sitting up.

Hermione was once again arrested by her lover’s beauty. Everything Bella did came off sultry to the younger witch. Her voluminous locks, expressive dark eyes, smart ruby mouth… her eyes trailed lower, her bedmate was naked.

“See something you like, pet?” Bella gave her a lopsided smile.

A deep blush crept up Hermione’s neck as she nodded. They made love twice before the sun had fully risen. Their lovemaking had undertaken an urgent quality. They both knew winter break was about to end and they’d have to go back to Hogwarts soon. Hermione had never in her wildest dreams imagined she would be courting one of her professors. She was, in this case, truly teacher’s pet.

“Would you like me to give you your present now?” Bella asked, she was lazily stroking the Griffindor’s back.

Hermione was nervous. She had got Bella a present too. It had been a gamble and her palms were now slick.

She nodded.

Bella accio’d a bag from her wardrobe. She reached in and pulled out a beautiful maple violin and an accompanying bow. She presented it to Hermione who took it delicately.

“Touch the bow to these strings here and say _surtalis_.”

Hermione did as she was told. The violin and the bow levitated out of her hands, poised in mid-air, they began to play the same piece Hermione had heard Bella play by the Black Lake the first time.

“You can hear me play any time you like now.” She smiled.

Bella had gifted her with her music. Hermione blinked back tears of happiness. It took her back to all those nights she and Bella had spent getting to know each other by the Black Lake.

“I love it, Bella! Thank you!”

Bella motioned for the violin to halt. It floated back into Hermione’s arms. The younger witch handled it like it was made of glass, much to her lover’s amusement.

“I’m glad” she said and looked it too.

“I got you something as well.” Hermione began as she fidgeted with the bedsheet. Can’t back out now.

“Oh?”

Hermione summoned her clutch and shoved her arm into the little case, feeling around for Bella’s present. She pulled out a small white box with a colourful top and handed it to a very curious Bellatrix.

Bella opened the box gingerly. An oblong piece of flat metal greeted her. Hermione stifled a laugh at Bella’s confused expression.

“It’s a telephone.”

“I don’t think so, I’ve seen a muggle telephone and this is not it.”

“It’s a mobile phone. It doesn’t need all the wires and bulky casing. I’ve already set this one up.” Hermione plucked it out of the box and handed it to Bella who took it with great hesitation. 

“I have one just like it. We can use it to send written messages to each other and we can call each other. It has a camera so you can capture pictures or make videos. You can browse the internet.”

Bellatrix looked at Hermione like the latter had just inquired about her Nargles infestation.

“I’ll teach you everything later. For now, touch the screen.” Bella was mystified as it lit up. “Touch the square with the multicoloured flower. Scroll down like this.” Hermione took Bella’s finger and dragged it across the screen. “Tap on videos and then tap on this one.”

Bella fumbled the phone as Alice and Frank Longbottom appeared on the screen.

_“Hi Bella, Hermione tells us it’s supposed to be Christmas when you see this so Merry Christmas!” Frank Longbottom wished her cheerily._

_“Why haven’t you come to visit yet?” Alice inquired._

_“She can’t hear you yet, Alice.” Frank laughed. “Isn’t that right, Hermione?”_

_“Thank you for bringing us back, Bella. I can’t believe how much we’ve missed. It’s overwhelming really. Look how old we got!” Alice leaned into the camera. “Oh I can’t wait to see what you look like.”_

_“We’ve read the newspapers. You’ve done us so proud, Bells!”_

_“We miss you, friend. Please come see us soon.” The Longbottoms waved goodbye._

Bella exhaled slowly. Hermione was extremely tense. She didn’t know if she had crossed a line by approaching the Longbottoms. She knew Bella wouldn’t reach out to them on her own because of her misplaced guilt. The older witch didn’t have any friends left, she lost them in the first war and then lost herself in Azkaban. Hermione couldn’t cope with life without her best friends. She wanted to reunite Bella with hers.

“They don’t hate me.”

“No, they know what happened to you. What was _done_ to you. They still adore you, Bella. They can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t believe it. It’s like a dream. All because of you. Thank you, Hermione.” She pulled Hermione into a warm embrace. “You’ve changed my life.”

“I love you, Bella.”

Bella pulled back. She knew she didn’t deserve the woman before her. In no universe should she be rewarded with a creature so full of light and love. Hermione could do so much better than a broken witch with a fragmented mind. Yet here she was looking at Bellatrix with eyes full of hope and her heart in her hands in an offering. _I ought to have you run away for your own good but I don’t think I could live in a world where you weren’t mine. I hope you will forgive me this last act of selfishness for I will spend the rest of my life devoted to yours._

“I love you too, Hermione.”

\---------------------------------------

10 years later

Bella sees a light shine from the corner of her eye. She reaches for her phone.

Text message from Hermione: Okay you can come downstairs now but you better act surprised.

She responds with a gif of a woman saluting with the text yes ma’am blinking at the bottom.

She swipes her messages away and smiles. Her wallpaper is a still photo of Hermione and her taken on their honeymoon in South Africa. Bella sets aside the papers she was grading and heads downstairs for her ‘surprise’.

Her eyes widen with genuine awe. She had overheard giggly whispers of this mission to surprise her, but she hadn’t quite pieced it together until now.

Before her stood the tallest Christmas tree Bella had ever seen in person. The ornaments were animated to interact with each other. Reindeers and penguins jumped from twig to twig. Miniature snowmen had snowball fights across branches. Tiny dove figurines flew in circles around the tree. A bright ball of light perched atop the peak brilliantly. It almost touched the ceiling of their home.

Two dark haired children rush towards her with proud squeals of “SURPRISE MUMMY!” They each clutch a hand and drag her closer to their brainchild.

“Do you like it mummy?” her daughter asks, her eyes shining with glee.

“It’s magnificent, darling.” She responds to the girl who looked so much like her wife.

“We drew it out and mum made it happen.” Says her son proudly, he had inherited her nose.

“Did she? Well, your mum is quite the witch.” Bella gives Hermione a look that makes the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement weak in the knees. She leans in and kisses her wife.

Her children pull a face and run away emitting choruses of “Eww gross!”

Her wife’s laughter makes Bella’s chest swell with affection. Hermione sighs as they share the same breath.

“How long before the Longbottoms arrive –”

But Bella is already carrying her up the stairs to their room. Christmas was their season and they needed to celebrate.


End file.
